


What Makes Her Smile?

by Of-Comfort-And-Love (DiamondPencilsZ)



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Cross-Posted on Toyhou.se, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Drabble, F/M, Gen, One Shot, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Self-Indulgent, Self-Insert, Selfship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:00:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26648653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiamondPencilsZ/pseuds/Of-Comfort-And-Love
Summary: "I think we all know the answer to that."
Relationships: Ichinose Tokiya/Original Female Character(s), Tokiya/Suika





	What Makes Her Smile?

For those that knew Suika, they knew that she always wore a stoic expression on her face. There were very rare moments of catching a smile on her face. Only a select few would notice small hints of a grin, but, it didn’t take long for it to fade away.

Suika wasn’t the type to show how she was feeling in front of others. Regardless of what mood she was in, she always donned that blank face. Some said that she resembled a statue or even the Mona Lisa.

Although it seemed like those comments bothered her none, Suika wished that people would mind their business and leave her be. She never understood why her facial expressions seemed to bother others so much. Why were they so invested in seeing her smile or laugh?

Besides, it wasn’t like Suika looked bored or moody all the time. She has her moments where she’s in a good mood and she feels like expressing it.

Like today during a STARISH concert. Specifically during Tokiya’s solo.

Along with the other devoted Tokiya stans, Suika waved her purple penlights enthusiastically. While Tokiya was passionately singing a fan favorite, _BELIEVE☆MY VOICE_ , there was a moment that seemed to catch her off guard. During the bridge, Tokiya looked into the audience and gave a wink to one of the lucky fangirls. Unbeknownst to the ones squealing around her, that lucky fangirl was Suika.

She was at first startled by that shocking gesture. But, once it finally settled, Suika gave off a shy smile before looking away. It was moments like that that made her go over the mood. Suika had to consider Tokiya rather lucky to be dating her. Because being with him was just enough to make her smile.


End file.
